calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Het
Het is a forge world within the Lathes system of the Golgenna Reach in the Calixis Sector, along with its twins Hadd and Hesh. First of Equals, Lathe-Het is the home of the Lathe-Covenant’s Nidus Omega, the massive structure that houses the ruling councils of the Mechanicus Calixis. Lathe-Het was the first world in the system to receive its massive Fabricator ship during the Angevin Crusade and thus the first to be fully developed into a forge world, rising to prominence over the first thousand years of consolidation within the System. Most of its manufactories have since been moved off planet, however, into orbital stations and other holdings across the system. Forge Master Samekh on Lathe-Hesh eagerly claimed the last major production facilities to be removed, those assembling the enormous Valdor Tank Hunters and mounting their priceless main weapons. The planet is now almost totally given over to data-vaults, Ludus TechnoMats, and Scriptoriums, as well as the mechanics of governance for the Lathe Worlds. In addition, vast data-vaults store enormous amounts of information, collected over millennia, which the adepts of Lathe-Het hoard as a further source of power and influence. Most Explorator fleets operating under the aegis of the Lathe Worlds are also coordinated, resupplied, and supported through the tireless efforts of the adepts and minions of Lathe-Het. Lathe-Het is referred to as the First of Equals, home of the Lathe-Covenant’s Nidus Omega, from which the adepts who rule over the Adeptus Mechanicus’ vast holdings conduct their daily business and management. The Nidus Omega is a huge hall deep within the core of Lathe-Het, constructed far beneath the first ancient Fabricator ship. Countless offices, lecture halls, generatoria, assembly vaults, and data repositories fill this cold warren of steel and stone. At the center of the Nidus sits the Grand Atrium of the Lathes, a vast assembly hall where the official work of governing the Lathe Worlds is conducted. An enormous bowl of a room, the Grand Atrium contains enough seating, both public and private, to accommodate every adept of the rank of Magos or higher within the system and all of its far-flung holdings. Only twice has this been attempted: after the death of Sector Lord Drusus for a formal reading of sealed grants and directives, and during the Malygrisian Tech-Heresy. Beneath the Grand Atrium is the Covenant Elogium, a secure storage facility for primary source documents and records from the age of the Angevin Crusade. Although various agencies across the Sector have cast serious doubt on the accuracy of this data, the Lathe Worlds maintain their veracity. Included within the Elogium are the original agreements between the Adeptus Mechanicus and General Drusus that formed the Lathe Worlds and the foundation of the Lathe-Covenant millennia ago. Currently, an Explorator fleet under the command of Artisan Chaparral is forming in orbit over Lathe-Het, given the blessings of High Fabricator Castellar. The High Fabricator’s favor for the Explorators is in no small part responsible for the influx of support the group receives in the Calixis Sector. Chaparral has petitioned the High Fabricator for the right to add two Goliath-class factory ships to his fleet. The Artisan’s political maneuvering is adroit, and it is rumored that he may have secured a number of mass conveyors en route to the region from another forge world in a faraway sector, perhaps even Ryza or Gryphonne IV. There are some high-ranked Tech-Priests who have objected to Chaparral’s plan, amongst them Magos Juris Konstantyn Ambolic. Ambolic is concerned that the seemingly endemic tech-heresy of the Calixis Sector should not taint any expeditions into the Koronus Expanse. Caution, the Magos Juris insists, should be applied rigorously to ensure that expeditions into the Expanse are purely interested in the service of the Omnissiah. 'High Fabricator of the Lathes, Arch-Magos Castellar, Forge Master of Lathe-Het' The current High Fabricator of the Lathes is Arch-Magos Castellar, Forge Master of Lathe-Het. The High Fabricator of the Lathes holds sway over all the Lathes System and all works and followers of the Omnissiah within that jurisdiction. However, he has allowed some of the power his predecessors had collected to seep back to the Covenant recently with his growing fixation on the Explorator fleets. Rumored to be at least sympathetic to the Thulian cause, Castellar fundamentally changed the nature of Lathe-Het, moving more and more production off planet to make way for the support and coordination apparatus needed to direct the many Mechanicus Calixis Explorator fleets. Unfortunately, his withdrawal has created a power vacuum, with a chaotic effect on the Covenant. Various influence blocs have scrambled to fill that space and institute their own agendas in his place. The transfer of manufacture away from the primary world has surprised and alarmed many adepts around the Lathes System who feel that it was only to make way for what they saw as bureaucratic nonsense. No forge world, it was said, should willingly give up its fundamental purpose in the pursuit of temporal power. In direct opposition to the High Fabricator is his nominal lieutenant, Arch-Magos Ralwure the Golden, keeper of the Prime Logis Key and foci for those seeking other governance-patterns. A staunch conservative and stalwart member of the Imperio-Cognisticians faction, Ralwure has attempted to slow this perceived decline, although admittedly whether Castellar has even taken notice of his hostility is debatable. 'Unique Equipment' Het-Pattern Rapier Laser Destroyer When the designs for the Rapier were rediscovered deep within the data-crypts of Lathe-Het, the ancient artillery platform was rushed into production within the century. Still a relatively rare weapon, the Het-Pattern Rapier differs from the more common Graia-Pattern in that it has less armor. Its offensive abilities are no less potent, though, and it can still easily crack open a Leman Russ at 200 meters. Weapon Emplacements are stationary platforms that act as small-scale artillery pieces. They can be targeted independently of their user as though they were a separate character, and have Toughness 60 and 30 wounds. They have the following Talents and Traits: Size (Hulking), Fearless, Machine (10), Strange Physiology, and Unnatural Toughness (x2), and are considered to have an Agility Bonus of 4 (for the purposes of Movement only). They cannot take actions independent of the controlling character, and cannot make Charge or Run Move Actions. If engaged in melee, they are struck automatically (although the Weapon Skill Test should be made to determine Degrees of Success/Failure). Weapon Emplacements do not suffer Critical Damage, and can only be repaired via a Difficult (–10) Tech- Use Test where each Degree of Success regains one Wound. All Weapon Emplacements are supplied with control equipment, usually in the form of a large, detachable, handheld control device, or sometimes a backpack control vox. These controls have a range of 500 meters. The character that controls a weapon emplacement can divide their Actions up between themselves and the Weapon Emplacement (e.g. a character might use a Half Action to make a Half Move Action, and then a Half-Action to make the Standard Attack Action needed to fire their Weapon Emplacement). As always, Actions cannot be repeated, so a character controlling a Weapon Emplacement cannot fire a ranged weapon and a Weapon Emplacement’s weapon in the same turn. Heavy, 200m, S/–/–, 6d10+12, E, PEN 14, Clip 15, RLD 2Full, Reliable, Proven (4), WT 100kg, Cost 15,000, Very Rare 'Forge World Origin' Having lost the majority of its manufacturing capacity years ago, Lathe-Het is now the data center of the Lathe worlds, housing untold amounts of knowledge in ancient decaying datacrypts and cogitators that span the entire world. Those who originate from Lathe-Het are usually quite adept at accessing information quickly, and often have the means to do so. Characters originating from Lathe-Het start with the Talent Electro Graft Use and a Common-Quality Mind Impulse Unit. They do not benefit from the Fit for Purpose Trait. Category:Forge Worlds Category:Calixis Sector Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Planets Category:Golgenna Reach